File talk:Sonic Emitter.jpg
Any chance we could get a shot with anti-aliasing on? I'd do it myself, but, you know. ;) Makron1n 17:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) That would take a good sense of timing, but maybe i can try it... Deaths 19:35, 9 June 2008 (UTC) This is the highest graphics level I can maintain while still having a quick responding performance. If you have a better computer and thus can support a better graphic quality then be my quest and post your 'mucho supremo' pictures. I must remind you though that the previous picture was cr** compared to mine. In fact, the TW3 GDI defence pictures were all at LOW quality (well to Command & Mud). I think mine are probably what most players play at (low-medium, medium quality) (Red Alert 3 will be murder on my comp if CnC3 is this much trouble, im set around medium in general (anti-alia is too much but by turning that off i was able to pump up other areas)) - The "Will the Japanese have Banzai Troopers as basic inf with a BANZAI suicide charge that does nothing but get troops cut down by gunz as a secondary ability?" RepublicOfClones I uploaded a pic with all the settings and anti aliasing up to max. Actaeon Thx man! Just do that for the entire wikia! ;P BTW if you DO make more pics then can u take them in a brightly lit map (light small town USA or some BLue zone) a dark map makes it hard to see the details. Still, thanks again! - User:RepublicOfClones Will do. I just tried to use a map I downloaded off the internet where the AI wouldn't actually do anything so I could build in peace. Much to my surprise, the comp decided to fight.Actaeon To build in peace is EXTREMELY EASY TO DO just go select some map in Skirmish and close all now player openings (aka just have YOU the player as the only person to be on the map) now you can be all peacefull, thats what i did to get my pictures (i took them on SMall Town USA map) - RepublicOfClones Ah, I didn't know that was possible in CnC3/KW. Thanks! - User:Actaeon :I didn't mean to annoy you Republic! Sorry, I know it was a little cheeky. If you set up an empty map though any computer should be able to play the game on high settings. By the way, I really like the picture above - it's something to do with the colours and the composition. Yes. Makron1n 20:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hnn, nah i'm at fault (no need to get angry simply because the world isn't full of clones of me (no pun intended?) I'd rather just leave the high-quality pictures to others because i have reached a perfect balance in my graphics settings and i don't want to mess it up. btw the picture you like is from actaeon. He/she is probably going to upload alot of pictures for us and thus improve the articles in ways i could not. With my writing (or rather, grammar correction) ZkILlZ and actaeon's uber computer pictures, we will be able to rule the (World!)wikia! MUAHAHAHA! btw i suck at internet lingo W00T(with zeros),woot, Pwn,own,Newb,n00b(with zeros),noob,nuub?!?,ROFLLMAO,lyke no wai!,zo k00l!,boom! headshot!,ownd,pwnd,pwned,pawned?,owned,LOL,and others - User:RepublicOfClones June (i think its supposed to be 11 but my computer says 10. Silly europeans trying to alter the time-space contiuum!) 10th 2008